


Apartment Woes

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Bendriel Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny to the rescue, College Student Samandriel, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel's trying to have a relaxing night when something explodes in his bathroom.  When he goes to take a look, there is gushing water flowing straight out of a hole from the ceiling.  The next thing he knows, there is a very attractive bear of a man bursting into his apartment apologizing profusely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Woes

**Author's Note:**

> We know diddly squat about plumbing so...yeah lol.

Benny practically crawled out of the shower, he was so tired after his shift at the bar. So many college kids...even more twinks who tried way too hard to get his phone number. It was flattering, sure but by the time his shift ended, he could barely keep his eyes open let alone get the energy for an erection.

There was a loud groan from behind him and Benny stared at his bathtub with a quirked brow but just shrugged when it finally stopped. He brushed his teeth and left shaving his face for tomorrow when he would manage to wake up at some point. He just pulled on his pj pants when that groaning came back but even louder.

“What the…” he grumbled going back to his bathroom. There was nothing he could actually see but all he heard was this deep groaning noise. He just prayed that he wouldn’t be able to hear it in his bedroom, he really needed to get to sleep.

Samandriel had just finished up his shower, wrapping a soft cotton towel around his waist when he heard a powerful creak inside his ceiling. The apartment had been making all kinds of noises lately, so he didn’t think anything of it. Instead he moved into his small bedroom and pulled out his favorite yoga pants and a fitted sleeveless shirt. Even in the cooler months, Samandriel liked to wear thin fabrics and then just bundle under his covers.

He went into the kitchen looking for a small snack just before bed, and that’s when he heard it. The same sound as earlier only this time followed by a roaring spray. Samandriel grabbed the closest pot he could find, telling himself it was just a leak even though he could hear how much water was actually coming down. When he got to the bathroom his floor was drenched and he grabbed the umbrella from the hall closet as he inspected the unwanted shower.

“Oh my God!” He yelled, shocked to see a gaping hole in his ceiling. Samandriel didn’t really have very good luck so he probably shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. He watched in awe and horror as the water flooded over the floor, expanding until it reached outside of the bathroom and into the rest of his very open apartment.

“No no no no no,” he cried out as his mind caught up to the fact that most of his stuff would be ruined in no time.

Benny froze in mid stretch, his mind racing when he heard a very distinct scream. It was even louder than whatever the hell was groaning in his bathroom. He was just about to put it off as someone was watching tv really loud when he heard it again, and this time it sounded like it was coming from under him.

“Oh shit,” Benny ran out of the apartment and didn’t even bother locking his door. Something was going on down stairs and for some reason, he thought it was more important for him to run down there instead of calling the police. Yeah, way to go Benny! He hurried down the stairs, nearly taking two at a time when he finally got to the floor beneath his. There wasn’t much noise coming from any of the rooms on this floor but when he got closer to the one he thought was right under his he could hear someone shouting from inside. When his feet touched the carpet right outside the door he nearly jumped back into the wall, it was soaked.

“What the fuck?” he grumbled and tried knocking on the door. When no one came to answer he tried the handle and was surprised that it was unlocked.

“Hello?” he called out, hissing when his feet touched the soggy carpet. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, at all. He called out again but instead of waiting, he followed the shouting towards the bedroom. Inside was a young man shouting towards something with a freaking umbrella. It took two seconds for him to come to the conclusion the kid was probably nuts when he heard the rushing of water. He frowned and took a few steps closer, the color draining from his face. There was a good amount of water rushing from the kid’s ceiling.

Water that was most likely coming from Benny’s very talkative shower.

“Uh...hi!” Benny called out.

Samandriel was halfway through his evaluation of how much wrong he’d have had to do in a past life to somehow warrant his current predicament when he was interrupted by a strange man in his apartment. Well, the man probably wasn’t strange but Samandriel hadn’t seen him before so he was fairly sure that he shouldn’t actually be there.

It took him longer than it should have to realize that the guy was gorgeous. Dressed in only pajama bottoms that were getting wetter by the second. Thick muscled skin with a slight dusting of hair down his torso. Samandriel licked his lips and then glanced up to the stranger’s eyes. His voice caught in his throat but eventually he was able to speak. “Hi…”

“Have you uh...you know, called the manager yet?” Benny asked, staring guiltily at the water still gushing out. When the kid shook his head slowly Benny nodded and turned, looking around for a phone. He had left his upstairs of course. Thankfully, it was on the bed, out of the way of the water and brought it to the poor guy.

“C’mon, let's get you away from that…” he said gently leading him out of the bathroom and into the family room. The floor was just as wet but at least the noise was dimmed.

“I’m uh, I’m Benny Lafitte,” he said as the kid looked through his phone for the super’s number.

Samandriel couldn’t help but stare down at his phone as he realized that it was probably the first thing he should have done. If not for this stra---Benny, he wouldn’t know what to do. Eventually he found the number, but before he hit the call button, Samandriel turned toward Benny and gave him a small smile. “Alfie.”

A couple minutes on the phone with the maintenance man and Samandriel was ready to burst into tears. He had nowhere to go, no family, very few friends; the ones he did have weren’t close enough to ask for favors. He looked around the room wondering how much water would be in his apartment before it was shut off. Would just the carpet be soaked, or would it rise all the way to ruin his furniture, clothes, his everything.

Just when he felt the sting of wet tear forming on the side of his eye, Samandriel just cackled out a laugh. He held his gut and laughed at the image of the water overtaking everything in a giant tsunami type wave. He realized it was the exact opposite of what he should probably be doing, but his father had always told him that if you could either laugh or cry when times got bad, and if he could, choose laughter.

Benny watched as Alfie basically had a nervous break down in front of him. He didn’t have to hear the other end of the phone call to know it was bad news. Hell he could see it. Benny felt so guilty, if he’d just called the super a few days ago about the damn groaning, this probably wouldn’t have happened.

“I know this is going to sound really weird and you can say no, I won’t be upset but you can um, stay at my place while this is getting fixed?” Benny offered.

Samandriel was surprised, his eyes narrowed at Benny despite his initial instinct to trust him. There was little he could do about refusing, it’s not as if he had anywhere else to go but he would still refuse if there was some sort of catch...not that Samandriel found the man unappealing, but being taken into someone’s bed by choice, and by necessity were two entirely different things. He found himself looking down at the floor quickly as he weighed his options.

“Why, why would you do that?” he asked, biting hard against his lip as he tried to convince himself that he needed to be cautious. It was a bigger city, he wasn’t in his hometown anymore. People were more less likely to give away “free help,”

“Um…” Benny laughed a little nervously, knowing full well his face was starting to turn a bit red. He rubbed the back of his neck and gazed back towards the bedroom where the water seemed to be slowing down a bit.

“I’m kinda...well, the reason this happened. I’m the apartment above yours,” Benny said, instantly wincing. He wouldn’t blame or put it past this kid to just start wailing on him.

“Oh,” Samandriel replied...guilt then. Well, at least he probably wasn’t expecting anything. “I uh, I’d like to stay with you, if that’s okay. I, I don’t have anyone else close by.”

Samandriel heard a slight twist that sounded like metal against metal and soon the gushing water sound stopped. Apparently someone shut his water off. Well, at least it had only damaged the floor and some of the carpet maybe. Most of his things should be okay. “Just uh, let me pack some things.”

“Okay, I’ll um, I’ll wait in here,” Benny said, waiting for Alfie to leave the room before doing a hard face palm. He would make it up to Alfie, they didn’t know each other sure but dammit, he was going to fix it however he could. Even if the kid hadn't turned out to be such a looker, Benny would have still wanted to help out.

And by looker, he definitely meant gorgeous. The kid hit all of his buttons, shorter, dark hair and light eyes and amazing sinewy muscles that Benny could just make out through his clothes. But no matter how cute this kid was, Benny wasn’t going to make a move. He was not going to make Alfie feel like he owed Benny for letting him stay at his place.

Samandriel quickly filled his gym bag that was thankfully not on the floor where he typically kept it. He packed three days worth of clothing and decided that if he needed any more than that he’d come back, and then maybe consider a hotel. It wasn’t right to take advantage of someone’s guilt for too long. He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the necessities, toothbrush, razor; not that he had a lot of body hair but he liked to stay smooth, and his favorite bath products.

When he got back to the living room Benny was looking around, probably scoping damage as he’d done earlier. Samandriel moved toward the kitchen and grabbed a few of his favorite snacks. He could order takeout if necessary but he knew soon that it would all catch up with him and he’d find himself grateful for the comfort foods. With a deep breath and a long sigh, Samandriel headed for the door. “I’m ready, I suppose.”

“Hey...I’m, fuck I am so sorry about all of this. Other than staying with me, if there’s anything else I can do to help you out, even if it’s tearing out the carpet...let me know. I gotta buddy who’s real clever at handy work too,” Benny said moving out into the hall. The damage had been a lot worse than he had thought at first. Even if the super could fix it, he may do a half assed job at it. His best friend Dean was a mechanic but both him and his little brother could fix up an entire house in just a weekend.

Benny tried to give Alfie a reassuring smile, he felt horrible and it if had been on better circumstance, he would definitely be trying to woo this kid off his feet. He swallowed down the guilty knot in his throat and waited for Alfie to lock up.

“Th-thank you, that’s very kind. I think most of my things survived though, so it’s not as bad as it could be.” Samandriel twisted his key in the lock and reminded himself that worrying about it wouldn’t magically make the problem go away. He wanted to keep a fairly positive attitude, at least for the time being. When he found out more about what it would mean for him, he’d reconsider worrying. “Honestly, I’d just like to forget about it for the moment, but I’ll promise to keep you and your friend in mind if I need further assistance.”

“Okay good...I know it’s really late but are you hungry or did you just want to go to bed?” Benny asked as they started to climb the stairs up to his floor.

“I’m not really hungry, but I could use a distraction. So perhaps a movie, or a book would be fine if you need quiet.” Samandriel bit his lip, he actually enjoyed the thought of Benny joining him for a movie and some of his favorite snacks, he really didn’t want to be alone. Although it would be perfectly understandable if the man was tired and wanted to sleep, most would.

“Movie sounds good, it actually takes me a while to wind down when I get home from work,” Benny chuckled, unlocking his door once they reached it. He whispered a thank you to whoever was listening that he actually cleaned up his apartment before going to work that night. He ushered in Alfie and made sure to lock his door.

“I’m gonna make a sandwich, you can choose anything from the DVD rack or something from netflix,” He said with a warm smile, dropping his keys into the bowl.

Samandriel nodded in agreement, slipping into the well kept apartment. He could tell that Benny wasn’t a neat freak which was actually a relief, not that the man gave off that impression, but it was still comforting. Samandriel didn’t feel like he needed to kick his shoes off before stepping inside, and he wasn’t worried about sitting his bag on the floor beside the couch.

He pushed further into the room and found a large flat screen television tucked inside of a beautiful, seemingly hand-crafted entertainment center. He rubbed his fingers over the patterns etched into the gorgeous cherry wood. Digging into the closed cabinet he found a large stack of DVDs and dragged his finger over the titles slowly. When he found a familiar title, he stopped. Warmth curling in his gut along with a few fluttering nerves. “You have Shelter?”

“Yeah, you seen it? It’s one of my favorites,” Benny answered moving around his kitchen easily to make up his sandwich. He debated for a split second and made a second one, just in case Alfie changed his mind. Grabbing up a beer he came back to the family room to see Alfie staring at the movie with wide eyes. Benny’s chest squeezed a bit when they flitted in his direction.

“Its...it is my favorite. It helped me a lot, when I…” Samandriel cleared his throat, trying to beat away the urge to tear up. “When I figured out I was gay.”

Turning away, Samandriel quickly opened the case and slipped the dvd into the player. He waited until Benny sat down before heading toward the couch. He reached out toward the lamp but pulled his arm back quickly, “Would you like me to turn the lamp off?”

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with cher,” Benny smiled sitting on his couch and groaning a little. He absolutely loved his couch and found himself sleeping on it more than his bed most nights.

Samandriel thought quickly, biting his lip as he reached over and pushed the small black lever. The room was almost black until the screen lit up with the familiar picture and one of his favorite songs from the soundtrack began to play through the opening credits. He toed out of his shoes, and dug into his bag to pull out his small container of honey and oat granola squares. His own recipe and they were delicious. In other circumstances he could see the situation as a date perhaps, and that thought alone was enough to send a burning flare through his gut.

Samandriel wasn’t antisocial, but he wasn’t zealous in his efforts to get to know other people either. He found himself wanting for the first time to reach out, even if just as a friend. He fought away the anxiousness and pulled off a piece of his snack before holding it out toward where he could see the outline of Benny’s lips. “Here, try this.”

Benny quickly swallowed the bite of sandwich before opening his mouth for the offered food. It was sweet and he hummed in appreciation, “That’s good, what is it?” he asked licking his lips to catch some stray honey. It was weird mix of tastes in his mouth but when he took a swig of his beer it all melded and actually tasted pretty damn good.

“It’s a granola square, I make them myself. One of my favorite comfort foods and certainly better than popcorn,” he chuckled, scooting over on the couch and laying the small container on his thigh so it could be accessed easily by either of them. “They’re really cheap to make and I enjoy the smell of baking them, so feel free to have some more if you’d like.”

Samandriel swallowed hard, trying to focus his attention on the movie, Cody was just being introduced and it was one of his favorite parts. He’d always admired Zach for stepping in to care for his nephew when it seemed like no one else was willing. Even though he was a young man, Samandriel had often wondered how amazing it might be to care for a child, even if he knew he’d never have one, not one of his own at least.

Benny nodded finishing off his food before snatching up another square, giving Alfie a grin as he took a bite. They were really good and Benny had to be careful to not just eat all of them. He was already pretty full especially after downing the rest of his beer.

“You need a blanket or anything?” Benny asked moving to get a bit more comfortable on the couch.

A blush heated his skin, and he was thankful that the room was mostly dark. The thought of climbing under the cover with Benny sent a jolt straight to his groin. “Uh, sure. That could be nice.”

He waited while Benny moved toward the hallway, the glow of the screen highlighting the nice curve of the man’s backside. Samandriel closed up the container, reaching forward to leave it on the coffee table in case Benny wanted more. When the man came back with a soft blanket, Samandriel took it happily.

Benny smiled, dropping the extra pillows he had grabbed as well on his arm chair. At first he was going to offer up his bed to Alfie but the couch really was more comfortable. He helped Alfie get the blanket spread out and even wiggled his own bare feet underneath a bit. He was careful to not actually touch Alfie, not wanting to scare the kid or anything.

He was a little disappointed that Benny was sitting further away, he understood it or at least he thought he did. Maybe the man just wasn’t interested, just because he’d seen Shelter didn’t mean he was gay, and it certainly wouldn’t guarantee he’d want Samandriel. Normally he wasn’t forward at all, he didn’t make moves, or even flirt often. He felt really out of his depth.

He spotted the bars on the table and instantly decided that if he’d try...for once in his life he would try. If Benny wasn’t interested he highly doubted the man would just kick him out. If nothing else, Samandriel could wallow in mortification and find other arrangements as soon as possible. Licking his lips he leaned forward, picking the container up from the table and settling himself against Benny’s side when he sat back.

He flicked the container open and laid it right between Benny’s spread thighs. Samandriel grabbed a bite from one of the treats before holding it up, silently waiting for whatever came.

Benny felt warmth flood over him when Alfie all but snuggled into his side. He was extremely happy the guy wasn’t mad at him for fucking up his apartment but if Benny had to be honest...maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing his pipes went on the fritz. Grinning at the offer of more of that granola square Alfie brought with him he opened his mouth and took it gently.

“Mmm, those are really good.” he said giving Alfie a warm smile. Seeing as how Alfie snuggled up to him first, Benny gently draped his arm over his shoulders. He was tense for all of ten seconds, relaxing when Alfie sighed softly.

He tried to steady his breathing, his heart was rabbiting in his chest. They were nearly halfway through the movie and any other time he’d be completely entranced with the early stages of Zach and Shaun’s relationship. However, with Benny against him, his scent filling Samandriel’s lungs...he couldn’t focus.

He waited a couple minutes, slowly feeding small bites of the square to Benny and himself. With a rush of bravado, Samandriel angled his arm back, brushing against the cotton pajamas as he pulled out the next bite. He bit his lip and looked up at Benny as he held it out for him. He could feel the blood rushing down his body, a throbbing ache between his own legs.

Benny kept his eyes locked on Alfie’s face and grinned when he realized just how red he was becoming. He hummed a bit longer this time with the next bit and watched with pleasure as Alfie turned even more red.

Licking his lips of any fallen crumbs he started to slowly run his fingers along Alfie’s shoulder and upper arm, “You comfortable cher?” he asked in almost a whisper.

“Very,” he answered, the reassuring hand on his skin steadied some of his nerves. Each positive reaction from Benny meant he could push further, his body was practically vibrating in anticipation. He wanted everything, anything, he didn’t care. For the first time in a really long time, Samandriel just wanted. With a deep breath, he reached shut the container again, tossing it onto the couch beside him with little thought.

Fearing he’d lose his nerve, Samandriel turned his face to the screen and slid his hand across Benny’s muscled leg until he’d reached the heated vee of his thighs. It was almost as if he were holding his breath, waiting for Benny to either turn him away or….or not.

Benny took in a deep breath and let out slowly, readjusting his legs slightly enough so that they were parted a bit more, “You know...there’s absolutely no obligations here cher…” Benny said softly. He didn’t want to ruin it but for his own sanity, he needed to make sure Alfie knew that.

Samandriel chuckled, softly. “I know, if I thought there were, I wouldn’t be here.”

It seemed that once Benny acknowledged what was happening and that he seemed to be okay with it, Samandriel’s confidence grew even more. He dipped his hand lower, his fingers skating over the outline of a very large erection. Benny’s loose pants weren’t really hiding a lot but he’d gotten even harder since the last time Samandriel had glanced over. The thick bulge causing his mouth to water immediately and the pulse between his own legs reminding him of just how much they had in common at the moment.

Benny couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath even if he tried. He hadn’t gotten laid in a long time and Alfie was gorgeous….and seemed to be very willing. At that point all he wanted to do was snatch at Alfie’s small waist and yank him onto his lap. Then the kid could really feel how big Benny was, fuck he’d rut against him until Alfie was crying out.

Benny had to close his eyes and take a steadying breath with the sudden onslaught of very naughty images flitting through his mind. His hips tilted up just a tad and nearly hissed when Alfie’s hand pressed against his aching cock just a bit harder.

Samandriel loved the sounds Benny was making, every noise, every breath feeding his courage and his desire. Curving his hand, Samandriel squeezed around Benny’s covered erection, groaning at the way it made the man’s head fall back and his hips push forward. Not wanting to rush it, Samandriel left the fabric between them. Instead he chose to use his free hand to reach up and grab the warm fingers on his shoulder and pull them to his crotch.

Benny practically melted back into the couch as his arm curved around Alfie’s waist to start palming at his erection. He was hard and Benny grinned when he felt a slight damp spot. “You already all worked up for me angel?” Benny growled out, squeezing firmly at Alfie’s erection. Before he could get an answer Benny dragged his thumb down to press against his balls, a smirk pulling at his lips at Alfie’s reaction.

Samandriel whimpered beneath Benny’s touch, he’d been able to keep himself mostly composed until he’d felt the thick, rough fingers of the very skilled hand. He panted out a few breaths, his body was practically shaking with want. Benny’s own hard length growing rapidly under the pressure of his palm. Samandriel rocked his hips forward, quickly realizing it wasn’t enough.. he needed… he needed more.

“Yes, Benny. P-please,” he moaned, hurriedly moving under the blanket to straddle the broad width of Benny’s hips.

“Mmm fuck yes,” Benny groaned, yanking Alfie closer until their cocks lined up through their pants. “How far you wantin this to go sweetheart?” Benny panted slightly, rolling his hips up as his fingers dug into Alfie’s hips.

Unsure of how he was expected to think, with the way Benny’s warm cock rubbed against his own. He could barely form words, but Samandriel finally muttered out his response. “I just want you to cum with me, just like this...p-please.”

He pivoted his hips in circles, thrashing wildly in Benny’s lap as the man continued to thrust their cocks together, a sweet pleasure filled his gut and he knew it wouldn’t be long. Samandriel dipped his hand into Benny’s pajamas, squeezing and twisting his hand as he jerked the long, thick shaft.

“Fuck,” Benny hissed, damn near ripping Alfie’s pants down to get his own hand wrapped around his cock. It was smaller than his own but Benny’s mouth still watered to get his lips wrapped around it. If Alfie allowed it, he definitely would be trying that next time but at the moment he dragged his thumb over the slit and grinned when Alfie whimpered. “You gonna cum for me angel?” Benny groaned, his own hips bucking up into Alfie’s hand.

Samandriel’s hand gripped tighter on Benny’s cock, the other flying out to dig into Benny’s wrist as he whimpered and thrust his hips, begging for release. His movements became even less skilled as he reached closer to orgasm, the frustrated grunts he let out was enough to apparently cause Benny’s arm to pin him to the couch as he yanked and twisted on his dick in rough wet strokes. “Yes, Yes, Benny, Yes, I’m, I’m gonna cum.”

Benny’s entire body trembled with his own need to cum but he held off the best he could, his hips thrusting up almost roughly up into Alfie’s hand. His free hand was gripped tightly into Alfie’s waist while the other sped up on his cock, squeezing and twisting right at the head. Licking his lips he got to see the muscles bunching up in Alfie’s stomach and he nearly lost it.

“C’mon sweetheart, cum for me, show me how good I make you feel,” Benny panted, moving the hand that was gripping at Alfie’s waist to darling dive into the back of Alfie’s pants. He dragged a dry finger over of Alfie’s hole and tapped at it once.

“Do it, pl-please, Benny,” Samandriel begged, his body urging for anything to push him over the edge. When he felt the small pressure of Benny’s finger sliding into him, he quickly rocked his hips backward and cried out. A few more stuttered movements from both of them and he was clawing at Benny’s hand as his orgasm jolted through down his back and out through his dick. Waves of ecstasy lapping against his sweaty skin.

Benny watched in awe as the younger man writhed in his lap, Alfie’s grip around his cock becoming almost too tight. It only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming with a shout, his finger still playing with Alfie’s rim as he about lost his damn mind. This night had taken a very unexpected turn but Benny was so far from complaining. He had his head tilted back on the couch and breathing heavily, his eyes almost too heavy to stay open. But he managed, he needed to take in the sight of a sweaty, grinning Alfie still in his lap.

“Mmm, can I kiss you sweetheart?” Benny grumbled, rolling his hips to drag his softening cock along Alfie’s.

Blissed out and content, Samandriel blushed when he realized he hadn’t actually kissed the man yet. What Benny must think of him for climbing into his lap after only a couple hours of knowing him and not even granting him a kiss. “Of course, I’m sor-” he was cut off quickly by the pressure of warm soft lips against his own. He kissed Benny back eagerly, delving between the plump ridges to taste the honey on his tongue. Benny’s beard tickling him as their faces rubbed together.

Benny sighed deeply as his arms wrapped around Alfie’s waist, pulling him in closer so he could absolutely devour his mouth. It was easy to just pick Alfie up and rise from the couch, one hand supporting him while the other rubbed up and down Alfie’s back.

 

“I was gonna have you just sleep on the couch but you’re comin to bed with me sweetheart,” Benny grinned nipping at Alfie’s already swelling bottom lip.

Samandriel was pleased at the invitation to Benny’s bed, even if it was a brief one. He’d never acted this way toward someone before but he had no regrets. Some people might believe it wasn’t the most “respectable” choice. However, the warm feeling in his chest and the way he fit perfectly between Benny’s arms was enough to clear his mind of any negative societal conditioning. He snuggled further into the soft covers an relaxed his head against the thick muscle of his lover’s chest.

 

Glancing around his apartment he was pretty relieved. Sure the carpet might need replaced but most of his stuff was unaffected. It was also hard to be upset about the soaked flooring when he could still imagine the warmth of Benny’s hands on his hips, or the sweet taste of his kisses. Samandriel began to hum a little while boxing up all of his possessions. They’d have to move everything around to pull up the carpet and he didn’t want to make it any more difficult on the installers. He was worried about the cost, considering he had little to no extra money, but he kept reminding himself how much worse it could have been.

He’d just finished emptying his book shelf when there was a knock on his door. Samandriel quickly labeled the box before rushing over to answer it. He really hoped it was Benny back with their breakfast, despite the fact it was afternoon.

“Mr. Pike? I’m Chris, the super of the building, you got a minute to talk?”

Wringing his hands together, Samandriel felt a nervous knot forming in his gut. He took a deep breath and thankfully remembered his manners. He reached out and opened the door further. “Sure. Please come in, but watch your step.”

“Thanks, so, we were able to come in and do some inspecting while you were out. We can’t really see what’s going on too well without ripping out more of the ceiling. We’d really like to hire a plumber to come out and look at the damage as well. With that along with the obvious repair to the flooring, the cost is going to land most likely around $7,000 to $8,000. And if I’m reading this correctly, you don’t have renters insurance do you?” Chris asked looking around the room, not really looking at the poor tennant.

Samandriel’s eyes went wide, he’d expected a few hundred maybe even a thousand, but there was no way he could afford such a steep bill. Most months it was difficult to come up with rent, much less so much extra on top of that. “N-no...I, I couldn’t afford it,” he breathed out, barely above a whisper.

“Hmm, well, this is definitely something that has to be done. And soon...take some time to think about what you want to do and give me a call,” Chris said handing the guy his card before forcing a smile and leaving the apartment quickly.

When the door latched shut behind his guest, Samandriel crumbled down to the floor against it, completely oblivious to the fact that the damp carpet was bleeding against his pants. He buried his face in his hands and sat there for what felt like hours. It wasn’t until the door smacked against his back that he came back to reality.

“Oomfph, just a second,” he said, dragging himself back onto his feet.

“Cher?” Benny called out a little through the small opened space of the door. He was confused as to why it seemed to be stuck on something and even more confused when he realized it was actually Alfie. He was about to tease him about it when he saw the complete distraught look on the kid’s face.

“Hey, hey...what’s the matter?” he asked moving into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Still not fully functioning, Samandriel just stepped to the side and out of Benny’s way. The conversation with the maintenance man still replaying in his mind. He swallowed hard and looked up at the concerned man in front of him. He supposed he did owe Benny an explanation. “Chris came to see me....I’ve been building my credit for the last year or so, hoping I could buy a car. I think instead I’ll have to take out a loan to cover the repairs here.”

Benny frowned deep...he’d only gotten a quick look last night but figured maybe a couple grand at the most to fix it. He walked towards the bathroom and looked up through the hole in the wall. The pipe had literally burst right above Alfie’s ceiling. And it was pvc piping, that alone hardly cost anything. At most, the highest part of the bill should be the carpet...but they could tear it up and make sure the padding underneath was okay...if it was they could probably just salvage it. Frowning even more he made his way back to Alfie who was still standing where he left him.

“Exactly how much did Chris quote you?” Benny asked.

Standing with his arms folded over his chest as if he felt a chill, Samandriel recounted what Chris had told him, and then stuttered slightly over the price. He knew that Benny would want to help, but wouldn’t take money for him. Time perhaps, but not money. “I-it’s fine, I’ll figure something out.”

“Oh he’s out of his fucking mind,” Benny growled, damn near grabbing his phone to start ripping that “super” a new asshole. “There is no way all of this would even come closer to that amount. Son of a bitch is talking out of his damn ass. Sweetheart, don’t worry about this okay? I’m gonna call my friends who got real good hands at construction. This ain’t gonna cost hardly anything by the time we’re done,” Benny said taking a deep breath to calm down. If he saw Chris within the next few days he was going to give that boy a firm talking to.

He moved closer to Alfie and rubbed his arms a little, just wanting to the poor kid to feel a little better at least.

Samandriel bit his lip, he wanted so badly for Benny to fix it all, but at the same time he worried. He wasn’t even sure he was allowed to have someone else fix it, but if he could make do with a smaller price tag he would try it, legal or not. Samandriel could not afford eight thousand dollars, not when struggling to pull together five hundred for rent. His credit limit was barely over that, but he tried very hard to not use it for his main expenses, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pay it back the following month if he couldn’t manage the current one. “T-thank you. I would appreciate any discount you can give.”

“Sweetheart you don’t need to thank me. If I had reported the noise sooner, you wouldn’t have to deal with this shit. I’m gonna go find our lovely super and talk with him, then I’m gonna call my friends. Here, take my key and head up to my apartment when you’re done grabbin your stuff,” Benny said giving him a quick kiss and hurrying out of the room before Alfie could even try and argue his way out of anything.

He still couldn’t quite bring himself to smile, but Samandriel did feel a little warmer with Benny’s kind words and even more generous offer. The peck against his lips wasn’t much but it was enough to make him want to drag Benny back to bed and try to forget his day. Instead he was stuck in his mostly bare apartment, trying not to focus on how it felt like the world was crumbling around him.

Samandriel looked around the room again, most of the lighter things were already packed away. and moved to the kitchen in stacked boxes. The only thing left was his small entertainment cabinet, and he could do that some other time. He wanted nothing more than to head upstairs and curl up in Benny’s warm bed and wait for everything to be better.

A few days later Benny found himself standing on a makeshift ladder, half his body up inside the hole of Alfie’s ceiling while his best friends/family worked around him. Dean was measuring out the pvc pipe while his younger brother Sam was ripping up carpet with Dean’s boyfriend Castiel. Thankfully, Benny had been right about the carpet so far. The top part seemed salvageable once they shampooed it a few times but the padding was the most worrisome but cheapest to fix. Dean had his stereo on playing his usual old rock songs that Benny could hardly hear. He really wanted to get this fixed before Alfie got home but they ended up having to cut into the ceiling a bit more just to get Benny’s bulky frame up in there.

“Dean, can you come help me and Sam? There’s a piece of carpet that won’t come up even with the both of us,” Castiel groaned, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ll be right there, just let me mark this.” Dean quickly double checked his measurements before marking the pipe to be cut. He clipped the tape measure back onto his belt before moving to the other side of the room and leaning down for a kiss from his sweaty boyfriend.

“Mmm, I keep forgetting how hot you look when you’re playing contractor,” he whispered against Castiel’s lips. With a small smirk he reached over to pull at the carpet half dug up from the floor. It wasn’t until Sam and Cas both started to jerk on it as well that he made any progress.

Holy crap, what had they stuck this shit down with?

There was a loud popping noise as the carpet finally came loose, sending both Castiel and Sam flying back to land hard on their asses. Castiel gasped but instantly started laughing at the look on Dean’s face. He could barely just make out Benny shouting from the bathroom but Castiel couldn’t breathe, his ass hurt but it was just too funny. Sam just laid on the floor laughing a little as well.

Samandriel had planned to go to Benny’s apartment directly after school, but there had been an interesting article and out of habit, he made his way to his own instead. He was surprised to hear laughter flowing under the small crack of the door’s bottom. When he opened it, he had to take in a deep breath. His whole apartment was full of people who’d obviously been working for hours. You could tell by the sweat on their brows and the massive differences that had been made since he’d checked on it earlier that morning. “Wow.”

“Oh, hello...you must be Alfie!” Castiel beamed, trying to get up but the carpet had fallen on top of them as well, “I’m Cas, thats Dean and this is Sam. Benny’s in your ceiling,” Castiel giggled yanking on Sam’s hair a bit.

“Y-yes, Thank you for...well, everything,” he answered, still a little shocked by the amount of progress they’d all made. Samandriel didn’t know much about construction or manual labor of any kind but immediately he could see how much work had been done. He wanted to move further into the apartment, to seek Benny out, but he didn’t. “Are you guys hungry? thirsty? Is there anything I can do?”

“Some water would be fantastic,” Sam grinned wide playfully shoving Castiel out of the way to pull the carpet off even more.

“I second the water, we ordered some pizza feel free to grab some,” Castiel gave Alfie a warm smile before joining Sam and Dean back to ripping up the carpet. The padding was ruined but the carpet itself was okay.

“Of course,” he answered, rushing off to the kitchen laying his messenger bag on top of the counter as he pulled down a few glasses, almost filling them completely with the ice before running his filtered water over them. Samandriel carried them back into the living room and let everyone take a glass, feeling at least somewhat helpful. His stomach was growling but he wanted to see Benny before he bothered with any food. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on the man in the ceiling.”

He leaned against the bathroom door looking up at the round ass hanging just below the cut out hole above his tub. With a small smile, he couldn’t help but stare for a minute. Loving the way Benny’s heavy belt dragged his jeans just a little lower on his waist. Eventually, he cleared his throat and smiled up at the gorgeous man who’d turned around immediately.

“Oh! Hey, you’re back...I was hoping we’d be further along,” Benny grinned easing out of the ceiling and down to the ground carefully, not wanting to fall on his face. He sat down on the toilet and yawned a bit. “Good news though, we no longer have a leaking pipe,” Benny grinned, mentally patting himself on the back. Dean had pretty much told him how to fix it but Benny actually did it himself.

Samandriel gasped in surprise. They couldn’t have been working more than a handful of hours because Benny had been very warm and snuggly with the bed when he’d left for school “Wow, that’s...that’s wonderful!”

He could barely tamp down his excitement but he waited until Benny was standing back up before jumping into his arms. He laid kisses all over the soft whiskers and warm skin. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

Benny chuckled softly and didn’t deny himself from wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist, pulling him in just a fraction closer. “You are welcome...the boys should be able to finish up the carpet before dinner time so you’ll be able to come back tonight...if you want to,” Benny said knowing full well his face was turning a bit red. He honestly didn’t want Alfie to ever leave his bed but he couldn’t hold the kid hostage. Cupping the side of Alfie’s face he placed a small kiss right on the bridge of his nose.

“Oh,” Samandriel tried to hide his disappointment but he was pretty sure it hadn’t worked. He bit his lip, looking down at the floor. He wouldn’t mind moving back into his own place, not really ready for a commitment as big as moving in with Benny. The problem was that he wasn’t sure where they’d stand if they didn’t share the same space. “I, uhm. okay.”

“Or you know...I can make you some dinner and you can just stay over again? I mean you do have some stuff at my place,” Benny grinned tilting up Alfie’s face to drag his thumb over his bottom lip. “I’d like it if you spent the night,” he whispered with a small somewhat shy smile. It’d been so long since he had been in any kind of relationship but he really wanted at least something with Alfie. He was incredibly sweet and thoughtful...even if they’d only known each other less than a few days.

“Yes,” Samandriel accepted greedily, he wasn’t ready to give what he had with Benny up, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to. However, if he had to, he wanted to at least be able to enjoy it for one more night. He hugged Benny tightly, drawing on the strength of the other man as he fought back the urge to grab ahold of him and never let go. “That would be amazing.”

Benny hummed softly and kissed the top of Alfie’s hair, “Alright then. You can hang out with us here if you want. Or, if you’ve got school work to do you can go up to my apartment,” Benny said reluctantly moving away enough to gaze down at Alfie’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from swooping down and claiming his mouth. “Mmm, sorry, couldn’t help it.”

With a buzz still lingering on his lips, Samandriel glanced up a little dreamily and smiled. “Never apologize for that.”

He happily dragged Benny out of the small bath and in through the living room. “I know you’re busy and that it’s all for me, but I missed you and I’m hungry so come eat with me.”

Dean barked out a laugh, “The way he’s lookin’ at you buddy...I don’t think he meant to say with.”

“Haha, real cute Dean. Oh wait, remind me, when was the last time you and Castiel had sex?” Benny smirked knowing full well it was kind of a sore subject with Dean. The guy was his best friend but Dean had a mouth on him and of course he had said something stupid and now Castiel was holding off sex. Castiel stopped what he was doing and smirked towards Dean before continuing to work.

Dean grumbled to himself, but he got back to work, not missing the cocky grin on his boyfriend’s face.

Samandriel clamped a hand against his heated cheek when he realized what Dean had implied. He wasn’t embarrassed by his relationship with Benny, whatever it might be, but he wasn’t exactly used to having anyone bring up such an intimate topic. Maybe it was just something that came with having friends, real friends unlike the acquaintances he had at school and work. He pulled Benny into the kitchen before anyone noticed how red his face was getting.

“I-I’m sorry,” he knew Benny wouldn’t mind, the man was rarely bothered by anything, but it was Samandriel’s fault his friends had teased him. He was probably ogling Benny, he couldn’t really help himself sometimes.

“What you sorry for? Dean’s just a sour puss cause he hasn’t gotten laid in a week,” Benny shrugged reaching into Alfie’s fridge for a beer he had put in there earlier. “Castiel’s an evil son of a bitch when he wants to be,” Benny laughed moving to lean up against the counter. He absolutely loved how pink Alfie’s face was becoming and couldn't help watching him move around the kitchen. He jumped up on one of the counters and sighed when his feet gave a deep throb.

“I could never do that, not that I can’t understand why he’d want to I suppose, but...I mean, if I were to have someone, I couldn’t imagine not wanting to spend every available moment in their arms,” he replied, the blush only growing warmer as he ducked his head away to pull a couple slices onto his plate before reaching over and grabbing his shaker of homemade shredded parmesan.

Benny chuckled, biting his bottom lip before taking a swig of beer, “You’re too sweet to fall for someone like Dean. He needs someone to tame his ass a bit. I on the other hand, would rather spend my time snuggling,” Benny grinned giving Alfie a little wink. He had been so relieved when they had woken up that morning and found Alfie completely wrapped around him, almost refusing to wake up. It was an amazing feeling and Benny couldn’t wait to feel it again.

Biting into his first slice, Samandriel let out a small moan. The pizza hadn’t really gotten cold yet, and his added layer of cheese melted in his mouth. He thought about what Benny said and hoped that it might mean something for their future, if they had one. Samandriel tried not to get his hopes up but Benny had a way of slipping past all his defenses and every word the man said made him feel as if he was walking on air.

“I like snuggling... when it’s with you,” Samandriel smiled, biting off another piece and placing himself between Benny’s thighs, his back leaning against the man’s gorgeously sculpted front.

“I’m glad,” Benny said snaking his arms around Alfie’s thin waist and started nuzzling the back of his neck with his lips. He hadn’t noticed it much last night but Alfie smelled amazing. Almost like peppermints. He groaned softly and nipped at his skin, gently sucking little spots here and there. He tried very hard to keep everything pretty innocent, especially with the others in the next room. Slipping his thumbs just under Alfie’s shirt he was able to drag his thumbs over his sharp hip bones that damn near made Benny growl out.

If his stomach wasn’t completely empty, Samandriel would have turned around and dropped to his knees right there, Benny’s lips against his skin made his brain short circuit and he couldn’t think about much of anything else. Instead he found himself shoveling the pizza in until he finished the slice. He downed a couple swallows of water before turning around and licking his lips. The kitchen wasn’t exactly out in the open but it didn’t have a locking door either. He’d become much braver since he’d met Benny, finally reaching out and taking what he wanted.

Samandriel wrapped his arms around the thick, warm neck and pulled Benny into a kiss, sucking and biting at the plump, soft lips. He ran his hands over the stretched denim and pulled away. With a small smile, Samandriel put a finger against Benny’s lips and whispered, “Shh,” before falling to his knees.

“Shit...Alfie,” Benny gasped, biting down hard on his lip as the kid practically tore off his jeans. He was glad that he chose his baggier ones to work in, it made it easier to slide off his hips. “You sure sweetheart?” Benny growled a little in his throat when he saw the tent in his own briefs.

Nodding enthusiastically was all he could do as he rubbed over the quite impressive erection pushing against the thin layer of cotton. He rubbed a hand over the warm thickness enjoying the way Benny practically vibrated beneath his touch. He slipped his hand inside the fitted underwear and pulled out the tip of Benny’s mostly hard cock. Samandriel jerked at the hem until Benny lifted up and he eased the fabric over his legs.

With a hungry look in his eyes, Samandriel glanced up at Benny before taking the flushed head into his mouth and sucking hard against it.

“Fuck,” Benny hissed, digging his fingers into the counter he was sitting on. He prayed over and over again that no one would come in the room but at the rate Alfie was sucking on him….he’d cum before they even missed him. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and grabbed a handful of Alfie’s hair to keep from moaning out too loudly. Ever since the moment Alfie had sauntered out of his bed that morning, little images had been pouring through his mind all day. Seeing Alfie on his knees had been one of the many.

“Mmm, that feels wonderful cher,” Benny groaned, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Loving the reassurance, Samandriel pulled up slowly, the head barely inside his clenched lips. He slid off slowly, hoping not to cause too much noise before wrapping a hand around the spit slick shaft. He stroked gently, not wanting to take the attention away from what he did next. Samandriel swiped his tongue over the heavy sac beneath the base of Benny’s dick. He pulled what he could into his mouth and gave a hard suck. It was a musky scent filling his nose and the skin tasted salty with sweat but he loved the way the bigger man nearly whimpered because of it.

Benny couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth or the way his feet kicked at the cabinet a bit as he shuffled forward to give Alfie more access. At this point he was starting to not care if the others heard him, just the feeling of Alfie’s mouth moving around his cock was beyond amazing.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Benny grunted, his lower stomach twitching a bit as he drew in a breath, “Not gonna last long.”

Hearing how affected Benny was, only made him want more. Samandriel pulled his attention back to the now leaking tip, his free hand reaching to rub and tug against the tightening sac. His gaze flicked up toward the gorgeous man looking down at him.

“That’s what I was hoping for, I want to taste you, please.” he whispered, looking as innocent as possible before lapping up the streak of precum dripping down Benny’s thick shaft. He opened his mouth again and sucked hard against the tip, clamping his jaws tightly around the throbbing cock as he began to bob up and down, taking what he could of it.

Benny cursed over and over again, his hips coming up off the counter a bit each time Alfie bobbed down on his throbbing shaft. He dragged his fingers through Alfie’s hair again and hissed, his lower stomach contracting with every powerful suck. “Fuck, gonna cum sweetheart,” Benny hissed, a low moan leaving his throat as his cock pulsed deep, his orgasm quickly rising. He had two seconds to shove his fist into his mouth before letting out a muffled shout as he came inside Alfie’s warm mouth.

The salty fluid shot out quickly, but Samandriel managed to drink most of it down, only a few drops spilled from the edge of his lips. Once Benny finished he pulled off, leaving a small kiss on the sensitive tip, before swiping the escaped drops back into his mouth and sucking them from his finger. He’d never felt so satisfied, even if he hadn’t gotten off himself, Samandriel was more pleased than he’d ever been before.

Pulling himself up on the counter’s edge, Samandriel quickly leaned in for another kiss and was thankfully met with a similar passion, only stopping to catch his breath. “Mmm, so delicious.”

“Jesus, I’ll definitely be repaying you for that later,” Benny grinned before kissing Alfie deep, slowly licking into his mouth and sucking Alfie’s tongue into his own mouth. He moaned low and deep at his own taste and damn near yanked Alfie onto his lap when he could hear Sam and Dean fighting over something probably stupid. He didn’t have to stop kissing Alfie but he really did need to pull his pants back up. He kissed at Alfie’s mouth a few times before easing himself off the counter.

“No need, I did that for me more than I did it for you,” Samandriel fought back his blush successfully, before grabbing up his uneaten slice. and taking a bite. He watched with an amused smile as Benny tried to right himself back inside his clothing. Secretly reveling in the fact that he’d been able to make the man come so undone.

“Well then, we’ll just say that what I’m gonna do to you later is for me then,” Benny grinned giving him a wink before snagging a bite from Alfie’s pizza. He backed the kid up against the counter and palmed at Alfie’s growing erection, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Think I’ll go with Dean’s suggestion...eat that pretty little ass of yours,” Benny grumbled against Alfie’s ear.

He gasped in surprise but his head fell back immediately with the touch of Benny’s hand on him. It was one of the few things he’d never done before, he’d never had it done to him either. He’d have to make sure to spend a few extra minutes in the shower just in case. As his mind went wild with images and thoughts playing out of what it would be like, Samandriel groaned. “Y-you should.. we s-should get back out there.”

“Probably, now that I have even more incentive, I’ll probably get done earlier,” Benny grinned dragging his palm up and down the front of Alfie’s jeans a few times before gently pulling away, loving the punched out whine Alfie made.

“You should go up to my place, less distracting,” Benny smirked catching the boy’s bottom lip with his teeth before hurrying out of the kitchen. He ignored the lewd looks he was getting from his friends and just headed straight into the bathroom.

Clearing his throat, more than a little grateful for his bulky messenger bag, Samandriel noded in agreement. “I-I’ve got homework anyway,” he muttered, bolting toward the front door. When he was safely on the other side, he took a long, deep breath.

Dean would have made a sarcastic comment, but he’d already been assaulted with the reminder that Cas was withholding sex, so instead he decided to keep his mouth shut. He did manage a few grumbles under his breath about how it seemed like everyone except him, was getting laid.

 

Benny took a step back from the spot where the gaping hole used to be over his head and smirked. It looked awesome and he actually patted himself on the shoulder. The true test whether he did well or not was when he heard Alfie start the shower up in his apartment. There was no groaning and absolutely no leaking. For that he gave himself another pat on the back.

He still had to paint over it to make sure it blended well with the rest of the ceiling. Dean and the rest of them had already left, the padding and carpet stapled back down. Tomorrow Benny would go through it with a shampooer but as for right now, work was pretty much done. He cleaned up the mess but kept most of his tools in the family room in case he would need them later. Now, he just needed a shower and maybe some quality time with the boy up in his apartment.

Grinning to himself he made his way up the stairs and quietly opened his door to find Alfie at his kitchen table working almost furiously at his homework. He didn’t want to disturb him but he also didn’t want to scare the shit out of him. He kicked off his shoes near the door and waved when Alfie’s head popped up.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower,” Benny said with a smile, closing the distance between them to kiss Alfie’s forehead. Before the kid could grab at him and pull him in, Benny danced away and grinned, heading straight for his bedroom.

Samandriel debated joining the gorgeous man for some soapy wet fun, but then decided that the quicker he got his homework done the faster he could actually unwind and enjoy himself. He sped through the easy parts, double checking his answers to make sure nothing was unfinished despite his rush. There were a few particular questions on his lab sheet that took a little longer to give a proper response, but he’d just finished the conclusion of his essay when he heard the shower being turned off.

Packing away his things didn’t take long, and soon he was excitedly moving toward Benny’s bedroom. Samandriel stripped out of his clothes leaving only a pair of pale blue briefs stretched over his hips before climbing on top of the covers and pushing his ass up in the air toward the direction of the bathroom so that it would be the first thing his lover saw. He looked over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the reaction.

Benny hummed softly to himself as he trimmed up his beard, wanting to give Alfie a little more time to get his work done because if Benny had his way, the kid wouldn’t be leaving the bed tonight. He gave himself a leering grin and cleaned up the bathroom, only leaving his towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He had planned to open the bathroom door and say something snarky but the view of Alfie’s plump ass made him stutter. The knot in his towel damn near came undone with how fast his erection grew.

“Damn…” he growled licking at his dry lips, “Now...that, is a lovely sight.” His voice dropped an octave and he couldn't help reaching out to squeeze at Alfie’s hips.

He found himself preening under the compliments, Benny had a way of saying things that struck into his very core. Samandriel chuckled a little and shook his hips, swaying side to side, dragging Benny’s hands with him. He let out another small laugh when there was a playful tap to one of his cheeks. With a side grin teasing at his lips, Samandriel replied,“Glad you like it.”

“Mmm, more than like cher,” Benny groaned, moving close enough that his cock dragged up the line of Alfie’s ass. He grinned wide at the little gasp the kid made and Benny gripped the base to drag it even slower, then tapped it on each cheek.

“Your ass is positively perfect...and very spankable...would you like that sweetheart?” Benny asked squeezing the cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to rip those damn boxers off but he refrained, wanting to drag it a little further.

Samandriel’s face lit up, he couldn’t help it. The idea of Benny’s strong hand doling out smacks against his skin brought to life a roaring flame in his gut. His dick instantly perking up at the prospect of being spanked. He’d not fully experienced it with anyone else, only what he did himself and he knew it would be much different with Benny being the one calling the shots. He knew that he felt safer than he had in a long time, so Samandriel dropped all pretense of shying away from his desires.

“Yes, Daddy...spank me, please,” he answered with a wicked glint in his eye as he wiggled his hips again.

Benny shuddered hard, his fingers digging into Alfie’s hips, “Fuck,” he took in a deep breath and pulled himself together a bit. Enough to at least release his grip on the younger boy. There was definitely going to be bruise there but he didn’t think Alfie would care too much.

“You gonna be a good boy for me? Let me hear every little noise you make as I spank you?” Benny asked rubbing his hand slowly up Alfie’s spine to massage the back of his neck.

The anticipation building only made him harder, Samandriel could feel his dick growing every second. He whined a little when Benny released him but found his body was practically purring under the thick calloused fingers rubbing against his skin. “I’ll be such a good boy for you, Daddy.”

“Perfect,” Benny grinned dragging his fingers back down to trace at the band of Alfie’s boxers before dipping his fingers underneath to start pulling them down. “If you do happen to misbehave...I’ll stop instantly and you’ll just have to sit there, watching me jerk myself off. That also includes faking the noises too little one,” Benny smirked. Before Alfie could say anything Benny jerked the boxers the rest of the way down to his knees, his fingers instantly digging into the round flesh.

The tight grip on his flesh almost caused another whimper to fall between his lips but it wasn’t forced out, so he held it back. Not wanting it to sound fake and miss out on the whole experience. The thought that Benny’s hands could be taken away from him at any moment sent a thrill through his body, he wanted to do everything possible to avoid that, but just the possibility made his knees go a little weak.

Watching Benny jerk himself off wouldn’t exactly be the worst thing he’d ever seen but it was certainly the less desirable of two choices when the other was having Benny’s hands on him, or being able to get the man off himself. Samandriel bit his lip in anticipation, the cool air of the room hitting the bare skin of his ass. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good. I promise. I..I want to be good for you, want to let you use me, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Benny held his breath and tapped at Alfie’s ass at first, only going a bit harder when Alfie pushed back with a little noise. The first real smack echoed through the room and Benny shuddered at the cry Alfie made. “Mmm, that’s it baby boy, you want a few more?” Benny asked smoothing his fingers over the slightly red mark.

It was slightly frustrating at first, he could tell Benny was hesitant. He understood, really he did. Benny wasn’t the sort of person who wanted to cause pain, it went against his kind hearted nature, but Samandriel knew that if they could manage to get past the initial scare, that Benny would be ecstatic with the reaction he received, because Samandriel was eager to feel the sting. He whined and pushed back against Benny’s hips where he was kneeling behind him.

When he finally felt the smack he’d been waiting for, Samandriel cried out as he felt his entire body shake. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and grab ahold of himself but he waited, not wanting this new, deliciously sexy, thing taken away from him. “Yes. Please, Daddy. I-I need more.”

Benny grinned and moved around the bed until he was sitting down at the edge of the bed. He crooked his finger, “C’mere little one.” Alfie crawled over to him and Benny helped him lay down over his lap, his left hand massaged into his ass cheeks while the other ran through Alfie’s hair. Right as Alfie began to whine, Benny smacked his hand down hard making the boy jolt forward. He allowed for Alfie to suck a breath in before smacking his ass twice more on each cheek.

The way he was laid out over Benny’s lap made it impossible for him not to feel the tip of his cock leaking out between his stomach and the muscled thigh beneath him. It felt amazing, being completely at Benny’s mercy, the sting of pain wasn’t unbearable, just enough to make him squirm in delight. “Daddy, I’ll..I’ll be so good for you, Daddy. I promise…”

“You’re doin such a good job baby boy, being so good for me, now let me hear those pretty sounds,” Benny cooed giving him two hard smacks, reveling in the whine that left Alfie’s mouth. “Such a good boy,” Benny bit down on his bottom lip, massaging at the heat that was blossoming a beautiful red on his skin. He waited for Alfie to squirm a bit more before hitting the other cheek, wanting to make sure each side were as red as the other.

“Alright little one, you want a few more or are you ready for something else?” Benny asked.

He couldn’t have asked for better timing, Samandriel was shaking with need and it was probably easy for Benny to see that. He enjoyed every second of what had happened but he was so close to just begging his lover to take him, for any kind of pleasure. “N-need you Daddy,” he croaked, his voice wrecked from the muzzled screams and panting breaths.

“Such a sweet good boy you are, on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” Benny ordered, gently helping the trembling boy off his lap. He stood up slowly and allowed for his towel to slip down his legs and crumple to the floor. He grinned as Alfie stared at him for a minute then he was tsking him. Once he was where Benny wanted him he crawled on the bed as well, leaning down to kiss at Alfie’s sensitive skin. He loved how Alfie gasped and jerked away when the whiskers from his beard brushed over the redness.

“Gonna eat you up so good cher,” Benny grumbled, slowly spreading his cheeks apart to reveal Alfie’s already fluttering hole.

He couldn’t help the trembling in his legs, the idea of another new thing to experience with Benny made his pulse strike through him like lightning. Samandriel clutched the blankets, keening as he felt the soft, velvet touch of Benny’s tongue teasing at his rim. He moaned loudly, unable to hold it back when it dipped inside. His voice was shaking, just as much as the rest of him, “Be-Daddy, so good, sooo good, Daddy.”

“Shhh, just breathe sweetheart, is it too much?” Benny asked softly, giving his boy several kisses along the base of his spine down to his hole. When Alfie didn’t answer but proceeded to push his hips back Benny tsked again, “Answer me with words little one. I won’t stop I promise,”

“No-not, not too much..it’s just, it’s new,” he answered, grateful that he’d not put Benny off task entirely. Samandriel took a deep breath before locking his eyes onto the pale blue of his lover’s gaze and giving a small, shy smile. “I’ve..never.”

Benny nodded slowly and tried to remember how to breathe slowly, “Okay...if it does, you tell me understood?” he ordered and gave Alfie a bright smile when the kid nodded eagerly. Benny waited for him to calm down a bit before going to work. If they didn’t end up anything more serious then what they were right now, Benny was going to ruin this kid for all others. He pressed his lips right under Alfie’s balls and hummed as his thumb dragged slowly over his hole. The noises that filtered back to him were still pleasing but they weren’t as frantic now. Benny nodded a bit to himself, he wanted this to last for Alfie, make him feel like he was floating.

He kissed his way back up to his hole and flicked his tongue out, watching with hunger as it fluttered, greedily wanting more. Benny gripped at Alfie’s thighs and dove in, sliding his tongue slowly inside, moaning at the clean taste hitting his taste buds.

Unable to hold back, moans, gasps, and even a few panted curses flew from his mouth. He’d never felt anything so amazing. It might even have felt better than the transcendent blowjob that Benny had given him that morning. It just wasn’t nearly as satisfying, it only teased his restraint even further, which he loved. He was quivering with need when Benny pulled back again, Samandriel whining as the tongue slipped from his hole.

Benny only waited a second before he was back at it, pulling out all of his usual tricks. Licking, nibbling, thrusting deep into Alfie’s hole. When he reached between Alfie’s legs he wasn’t surprised to find that the kid was practically leaking all over the place. He was actually glad for it, made stroking his cock just that much easier.

“Cum when you’re ready to sweetheart,” Benny said before giving a harsh suck right at Alfie’s hole. He loved the high pitched noises the kid was making and licked his way back into him, moaning long and loud.

A winding heat struck through his veins as Benny continued his delicious assault on his clenching hole. If not for the hand stroking him, Samandriel knew he’d have been there ages just whining and begging for more. He finally felt like it was enough for him to cum, even if he wasn’t filled entirely by Benny’s heavy, thick cock.

“Yes, yeees, Daddy, I.. I’m gonna,” he edged, knowing his orgasm wasn’t far off. Benny’s hand twisted as he stroked up the throbbing shaft of his dick and Samandriel lost it. The rocketing pleasure squirting out almost immediately, as he rocked back to meet the small thrusts of his lover’s tongue.

Benny continued to stroke him until he was completely done, grinning when Alfie practically fell onto his side in a heap. “Mmm, you were so good for me sweetheart,” Benny praised gently moving Alfie to lay on his back. The younger boy hissed at the contact from the sheets against his sensitive skin and Benny made a mental note to grab some lotion from the bathroom. He kissed up Alfie’s chest, licking the little spots of cum here and there along the way.

“I’ll be right back,” he said before placing a light kiss on Alfie’s somewhat parted mouth. He didn’t wait for a response, just quickly made his way to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and the cooling lotion he usually used for sunburns.

Samandriel laid there, blissfully ignorant to most of the pain, only the initial touch really made it through. It didn’t matter to him though, he’d enjoyed so much and felt like Benny had truly gone out of his way to bring him pleasure. The man hadn’t even gotten off himself, before making sure Samandriel was taken care of. That idea alone had him smiling contentedly as he waited.  
When Benny got back with a washcloth he was quickly cleaned up and turned over. Only a small hiss came out when his still sensitive tip brushed against the soft sheets. He felt a cool liquid squirt over his cheeks and gasped at the feeling, but moaning a little when Benny’s soft touch began to rub it into his warm, stinging skin. “Th-that feels amazing.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Benny grinned rubbing the lotion in as gently as he could. Once two layers were soaking into the heated skin Benny twisted the cap back on and leaned in to kiss the back of Alfie’s neck. After making sure everything was off the bed he curled around Alfie, away from the wet spot and snuggled into him.

“I already know what you’re gonna say but was that all really okay?” he asked, his lips brushing along the back of Alfie’s neck.

Samandriel smiled, his body still buzzing with satisfaction. “It was better than okay. You are an exceptional lover, Benny. Very intuitive to my needs and my reactions, I think if I lay in the bed of a million others, I would never find so much affection, or pleasure.”

He’d never really thought of himself as a romantic, but lying in Benny’s arms, feeling so much joy he couldn’t help the words that escaped from his lips. Though the truth, he’d never been in a situation where he was comfortable enough to say anything like that before. Samandriel knew it probably wouldn’t last, he’d have to go home and then his time in Benny’s bed would be over, but he wanted to do his best to enjoy the moments he had left with the man. So he snuggled closer and drew in the plump, soft lips of his lover.

Epilogue

Samandriel shoved his books into the thick cardboard box, making sure not to pack too many into one. Though Benny was capable of lifting quite a lot, he didn’t want his boyfriend to strain himself. They still had a long way to go, but he found that he couldn’t stop smiling. Just the mere thought that they were going to build a life together still sent excited chills up his spine.

He would have never imagined that he’d be allowed to have this, to have Benny. It wasn’t until a couple weeks after he’d moved back into his own apartment that they both realized they were miserable and snapped back together like magnets. Since then, there’d been little separation outside of work and school. A small smile formed on Samandriel’s face as he folded the flaps of the box over and taped them down. Humming to himself as he wrote a bold BOOKS across it.

“Have you seen the other tape? This one is running out,” Samandriel shouted toward the kitchen where the gorgeous man was delicately wrapping all his dishes and stacking them into their own brown cardboard homes for the next couple days.

Benny was humming to himself and almost missed Alfie calling out to him. He did catch the word tape somewhere in there and grinned, looking around for the next roll of packing tape. They’d nearly gone through three already. After making sure the current box he was working on was steady he crossed the room and into the small living room where his boyfriend was practically drowning in his book collection. Alfie had tried very unsuccessfully to “downsize” but Benny wasn’t having any of it. They were moving into a bigger space, a house no less. There was going to be more than enough room. Especially with the little surprise he had waiting for Alfie.

“Here you go cher...how you doin?” he asked moving to crouch behind his boyfriend, his fingers kneading into the knots he knew were settling in Alfie’s shoulders. School was becoming more stressful with the added workload and Benny hated seeing Alfie so stressed out. Which was one of the many reason why they were moving out.

Samandriel moaned under Benny’s touch, it didn’t take long for the man’s fingers to dig into his knotted skin and release all the tension he held there. A few seconds later he just latched onto Benny’s arms and tried to awkwardly hug him from the floor, but any contact with his boyfriend was good contact as far as he was concerned. He was rewarded with a bent kiss to his lips and the delicious taste of mint from Benny’s gum. “Mmm, much better now. I can’t wait to get all of this done, to start our lives together.”

“I know. I say, let's finish up the boxes we started. Grab some grub and the spend the night in the new house. My bed’s already there and I made sure the electricity and water was turned on today. It’s friday sweetheart, let's just say fuck it, go hide in our new house for a couple days,” Benny groaned holding Alfie closer and pushing his face into Alfie’s neck. Benny had even take time off of work just for this weekend, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to pick up anything once they were finished moving. Alfie had some tests to steady for probably but taking a couple days off from it would do the kid some good.

A warmth curled in his chest and Samandriel found himself even more excited. He’d leave right this second if Benny wanted, he was so eager to mold and shape their new home into a combination of both of them. He didn’t have a whole lot of style, nor did Benny, but he knew that somehow their tastes would fit perfectly.

“Yes, yes, yes, I cannot say that enough. I would love to go to our house with you, the sooner the better,” he answered, pulling himself up from the floor eagerly as he pointed to his already taped box.

“Awesome, let me finish up my box. You wanna call in an order to the diner?” Benny asked before tipping up Alfie’s face for a small kiss, a soft hum leaving his lips.

“Of course, I’m even splurging on an extra order of curly fries to celebrate the occasion,” he replied smugly, shouting toward his boyfriend’s receding back. Samandriel pulled his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and made the call. Happily ordering all their favorites and internally moaning at the thought that he’d be tasting it all soon. They’d taken a snack break just a couple hours earlier, but Samandriel found his appetite to have grown wildly since he and Benny got together. He liked to think it was the uh, adventurous bedroom activities, with a beaming smile on his face.

Benny quickly finished up his box and added it to the pile next to the quiet refrigerator. He had finally turned off the loudly humming beast this morning and smirked at it. They never had to hear that thing ever again. He made sure his keys and wallet were in his pocket before leaving the kitchen. He snatched the cell phone out of Alfie’s hand and scooped him up, throwing his squirming boyfriend over his shoulder.

“You are officially being kidnapped and with no one to bug you for two days,” Benny grinned shoving Alfie’s cell phone into one of his front pockets. There was no way he could actually make it out the door with Alfie on his shoulder without one of them getting hurt. He gently put him back down but didn’t let him get very far as they headed towards the door.

Samandriel giggled at his boyfriend, always happy to have Benny’s strong hands on him even if it was playfully barbaric. Honestly, he was grateful for the reprieve and he knew that’s why Benny was doing it. He’d been stressed out over a lot of things lately, and the man had this...this desire to take care of him in every way imaginable. While Samandriel wasn’t really the type of person who craved being spoiled, he’d grown fond of it quickly when he realized it was less about a price tag and more about his boyfriend wanting to show him how much he cared.

They had to drive about ten miles outside of the city to reach the diner, but shortly after that they were pulling into the driveway of their new home. Samandriel’s heart thumped loudly in his ears as he took in the beautiful sight again. It was hard to believe that they could have this together, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. With a giant smile on his face he asked Benny to carry in the food and come back out.

Benny narrowed his eyes playfully, slowly taking the food from Alfie. “You’re not gonna desert me out here are you?” he asked, grinning when Alfie simply giggled at him. He took their food containers into the house and took a deep breath once he was inside. They had spent the last week painting every room and all the lovely brighter colors Alfie had chosen looked great. None of their furniture was there with the exception of his bed but Benny didn’t care, that would be taken care of soon enough. He set the food down on the counter in the kitchen and jogged back outside to where Alfie was waiting for him with a shy smile.

“You ready to go inside sweetheart?” Benny asked.

“Absolutely,” he replied, putting his hands on Benny’s shoulders and jumping, knowing the man would catch him, even if surprised. He was right, instantly his boyfriend reached out and grabbed at his flailing legs, pulling him tight against his muscular chest. “Carry me home, Daddy.”

Benny beamed at his little boyfriend, tilting up his head to catch his lips in a quick kiss, “You got it baby boy,” he grinned. He made sure to hit the button to lock the car up and proceeded to carry Alfie up the walkway and through their door, both of them grinning like crazy.

“Welcome home sweetheart,” he said holding Alfie closer and sighing a bit when he felt lips against his cheek. Gently he set Alfie on his feet and smiled wide.

Samandriel surged up to Benny, pulling him in for a searing hot kiss. He was so elated that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. The food he’d been craving, damn near fantasized about, left forgotten on the kitchen counter as his body hummed under Benny’s touch. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, the soft velvet tongue licking past his lips causing him to moan and thrust his body hard against Benny’s larger frame.

Eventually, he pulled himself away, they were both panting breathlessly, half hard in their jeans. “Let’s eat, before I drag you off to bed and my milkshake melts and the fries get disgusting,” he paused, licking his lips, “I think it will be a long time before you get out of bed again.”

Benny growled low in his throat, pinning Alfie against the wall before he could get too far, “I really, really like the sound of that. By the time this weekend is over you’re not gonna be able to walk straight,” he grinned nipping hard at Alfie’s lower lip. Taking a step back he walked towards the kitchen where their food was starting to cool.

Samandriel found himself whining at the absence of Benny, even though it was his idea to eat first. He rushed over toward the table and sucked his food down inhumanly fast unable to think about anything other than the way he felt any time Benny so much as brushed a finger against his skin. If the smirk on his boyfriend’s lips was anything to go by, he wasn’t hiding his eagerness very well. Although Samandriel couldn’t find himself even remotely sorry for it, he wasn’t much for playing coy, not when it meant hiding or acting nonchalantly about what he wanted from his lover.

“Mmm, so good, thank you,” he managed to get out between shoving bites of food into his mouth. He’d normally be appalled at the way he was violently tearing into his food, but he was pretty sure Benny knew exactly the reason.

Benny chuckled, taking his time and not wanting to have chest or stomach pains after eating. That would definitely hinder his ability to actually please his very eager boyfriend. Once their containers were thrown in the trash bag hooked over a cabinet handle Benny washed his hands, whistling as he took his time. He could practically feel Alfie growing impatient behind him. Benny loved it though, it always made things so much more fun.

“Instead of you glaring at me why don’t you grab my overnight bag and take it up our room,” Benny smirked turning to back Alfie up against the other counter but refrained from actually touching him. “I have a present for you in there as well,” Benny grinned with a wink.

Samandriel was momentarily distracted by the mention of a toy but it was still no replacement for any part of Benny’s body. He was fine with the fact that his boyfriend ate a little slower than he did, but taking extra time after that was completely unnecessary, and made him practically whimper to encourage Benny to hurry up. He carried the small bag upstairs to their bedroom, plopping it down on the floor as he stripped out of most of his clothing.

When he saw deep blue satin he grabbed it up without a second thought and switched out his plain boxer briefs for the smooth, silky material instead. He was barely able to hold off rubbing himself against the material a few times, long enough to pull his loose fitting cotton pants back up.

Benny stayed down stairs for a few more minutes, more so to let his food settle than actually wanting Alfie to wait. Grinning to himself he grabbed up Alfie’s phone he had hastily left behind and turned it on silent along with his own. He wanted to make both of their wants come true, never leaving the bed and Alfie walking funny.

He laughed a little to himself and started heading up the stairs, kicking off his shoes and socks in the hallway and taking off his shirt to drop it down on the floor as well. He could hear Alfie moving around in the room and Benny had to take in a deep breath as his fingers popped open his jeans but left them zipped up. Alfie loved undressing him.

Tapping his finger against the door a few times, he pushed open the door slowly and grinned when he saw Alfie.

Samandriel had heard Benny’s heavy footsteps coming upstairs so he laid himself out on the bed, his shirt missing as he reached down to grab at his half hard cock, arching off the mattress just a little. He’d not dug too deep into the bag, wanting whichever toy it was to be somewhat of a surprise, he loved how open and sometimes eager Benny was to bring new and exciting things into their bedroom. He was always happy with just his boyfriend, just his love fucking into him, slow and easy. The additions were just a bonus.

Letting out a small moan as he closed his eyes and gripped his cock tight through the pants and the soft fabric hidden beneath them, Samandriel glanced over to grin at his boyfriend. “Mmm, I’d rather not have to do this all without you.”

“Well of course, but I know how much you like presents sweetheart,” Benny grinned going over to the bag. He knew his pants rode low if Alfie’s little gasp was anything to go by. Going through the bag he quickly found the little box underneath their clothes. He moved easily back towards Alfie and stood at the edge of the bed, setting the box down next to his hip.

“Open it,” he said reaching into his pants to grip himself, sighing a bit at the swell of his own erection.

Biting his lip with a warm smile growing on his face, Samandriel tore into the plain brown box with a strategically placed bow on it. He dug in to find a gorgeous egg shaped plug, with a remote switch dangling from its bottom. It was baby blue and looked thick enough to really give him a stretch, none of the other toys and plugs that they’d played with came close to the impressive size of Benny’s cock and Samandriel found his mouth watering at the thoughts of how it would feel inside him. He quickly passed the remote over to his lover as he began to tug at the waistband of his pants. “Can’t wait to try it out, want you to open me up with it, Daddy.”

“Thought you might like it,” Benny groaned kicking off his pants. Alfie eagerly tore down his underwear and Benny had to keep him from touch his cock. He was nice and hard but he didn’t want this rushed at all. Brushing his warm hands all over Alfie’s body he dragged his boyfriend’s pretty panties down his legs to drop them down with the rest of their scattered clothes.

“So gorgeous for me,” Benny moaned, leaning down to kiss at each of Alfie’s inner thighs, “Roll over for me baby.” Once he was on his stomach and a pillow under his stomach to elevate his hips Benny couldn’t help digging his fingers into Alfie’s ass. “Want me to eat you out first sweetheart?”

His body shuddered at the thought, he’d long since gotten over any shyness when it came to Benny’s tongue going anywhere on or in his body. “Just a little, I need to be filled soon, though.”

Spreading himself open, Samandriel bent forward, waiting for the delicious feel of the tender velvet of Benny’s tongue. He was wracked with anticipation, craving anything and everything from his lover. He knew that it was part of their dynamics, Benny enjoying the build up, and he himself getting increasingly frustrated by the lack of actual physical stimulation. It made his orgasms more intense though so he didn’t complain, much. He only whimpered and whined until Benny gave him what he wanted. “P-please, Daddy?”

“Good boy,” Benny grinned nibbling along the base of Alfie’s spine. He knew just how grumpy Alfie could get with the teasing but Benny loved it. Loved watching his little boyfriend literally fall apart even before Benny would sink into him.

Alfie gave a little whine and Benny made a growling noise before slapping his ass once, then twice. His boyfriend’s usual pale skin instantly turned cherry red and Benny couldn't help kissing at the hand print marks. Everything he did made Alfie squirm and it hit something down deep inside Benny, knowing that he could bring his little lover this much pleasure. Before Alfie could turn bossy Benny finally got to work, spreading his cheeks with his fingers and flicking his tongue around his already fluttering rim.

“So hungry for it sweetheart,” Benny chuckled, licking a broad stripe right over his hole before blowing some warm air over it. Alfie’s hips wiggled a bit and Benny grinned, getting himself comfortable before slowly working his tongue into him.

It was unbelievably difficult to hold back the wrecked noises escaping his throat as Benny’s tongue dipped further into him. Samandriel found himself letting them go freely not long after that, completely uncaring who heard him. He dug his fingers into the soft sheets they’d bought, and let out a loud moan.

“Yes, Daddy, please...right there,” he said, barely clear enough to understand through his panting breaths. Samandriel let his head drop down against the pillows as his body shook with pleasure.

Benny moaned into him, his fingers digging into Alfie’s hips. It wasn’t to stop him from grinding back against his tongue, but to feel the subtle roll of the kid’s body. Benny loved watching Alfie move, especially when he would ride Benny into next week. That boy’s hips were deadly.

If Benny could have his way, he’d lick and suck at Alfie’s hole all day, but he wanted to see that toy snug deep into his boyfriend’s ass just a bit more. He licked inside a few more times before pulling away, reaching over to wipe his mouth on one of the blankets.

“Mmm, you ready for something bigger?’ Benny grinned, knowing all too well what the answer would be. He grabbed at the lube and dripped some on his fingers, making sure to warm it up before swirling his middle finger around Alfie’s hole.

“Y-yes, need you to fill me up, Daddy,” Samandriel begged, his body craving more and more. He knew that Benny would take the time to open him up even though they had sex regularly, just because the man was adamant about making sure he was properly stretched before sticking anything more than a couple fingers in. Wanting nothing more than to speed the process, Samandriel began to thrust himself back on Benny’s finger, relaxing his body as much as possible.

Usually, Benny would chastise Alfie but he just grinned, biting hard on his lip as he watched his finger slip in and out of Alfie. His boyfriend's hips speeding up a bit when he realized Benny wasn’t going to stop him. Benny did slow him down a bit to slide in a second one, slowly easing Alfie back into his nearly frantic body rolls. He crooked his fingers and watched Alfie tense up as he cried out.

“Mmm, that’s it baby. Doin so good for your Daddy,” Benny grinned, keeping his fingers crooked so Alfie’s prostate would drag across them each time Alfie would thrust back. It wasn’t really warm in the room but Benny could see little sweat droplets already forming on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“No cumming yet sweetheart,” Benny reminded, leaning in to kiss at his spine. The third finger was easy to slip in. He let Alfie fuck back against his fingers as his free hand started to spread some lube on the new toy.

The stretch was amazing, nothing compared to Benny’s cock but it felt good to finally have something that made him not feel so damn empty. When he felt the third finger slide in, Samandriel grunted out a loud moan of approval. The thick, calloused fingers only spread wider until he could feel the sweat dripping off his body as he begged and pleaded for more. “Daddy, so good, please, I want more, need more, Daddy. I’ll be good I promise.”

“Shhh, Daddy’s gonna take good care of you. You’ve been so good for me,” Benny cooed, stopping Alfie’s hips to ease his fingers out. Biting his lip he took their new toy and started to gently push it into his boyfriend. He couldn’t help groaning when the wider part of the vibrator slipped inside. It was nearly as wide as his own cock which had surprised the hell out of him. Once it was nice and snug right up against Alfie’s prostate he turned on the vibration to the lowest setting while his hands smoothed all over Alfie’s skin.

Shocks of pleasure pumped through him light lightning and Samandriel’s body practically lit up. He began panting and moaning even louder as he fought back the urge to cum immediately. The wide toy felt amazing and was causing shivers to spark through him as he tried his hardest to stay still. It didn’t last long, before he knew what was happening he was tearing at the blankets with blunt nails and begging for release. “Pl-please..neeed, neeed to cum for you, Daddy.”

“Just a little longer sweetheart,” Benny cooed, dragging his fingers around Alfie’s ass, a deep shudder running through him when he felt the vibrating. He saw Alfie relax for just a split second and turned the vibrations up one more notch. A pretty cry tore out of his boyfriend’s mouth and Benny quickly moved him up onto his knees. At first Alfie tried to whine, losing his only thing to rut against but stopped pretty quick when Benny moved under him.

“Want you to fuck into my mouth sweetheart,” Benny ordered, not waiting to hear a reply before wrapping his lips around the wet head of Alfie’s cock.

Normally, Samandriel tried to keep curses to himself, but the mere idea of Benny’s warm mouth wrapped around him as he shuddered under the pulsing vibrations humming inside him, was enough to let one slip. “Fuck.”

He melted, practically falling limp to the delicious feel of Benny beneath him licking and teasing the tip of his dick. Samandriel whined when he pulled off, but breathed a deep sigh of relief when he felt Benny’s mouth pulling him right back in. He groaned as he tried to hold out as long as he could, not wanting to give up the wonderful feeling of strong tremors against his prostate and his boyfriend’s clenched jaws milking him.

Benny’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Alfie started to thrust into his mouth. He knew Alfie was trying so hard to be good and not cum and Benny was so proud of it him for it. Benny waiting for a shuddering thrust, one that usually told him that Alfie was just on the brink of shattering. It didn’t happen until probably the third thrust when Benny searched for the remote, turning it up another notch. He could feel it all the way down Alfie’s cock and into his mouth.

With the last tick of the remote, Samandriel’s restraint broke entirely. He cried out with passion as he thrust eagerly into the tight warmth of Benny’s mouth as he spilled powerfully and quickly. His dick practically spewing the hot white ropes as if it couldn’t contain them any longer, and Samandriel was sure that was exactly the case. He panted and rasped his way through orgasm, nearly blacking out from the intensity. The only thing that stopped him might have been his still aching desire to feel Benny’s lubed up cock fucking into him nice and hard.

When he tried to tell him just that, nothing came..his throat dry and his brain was practically goo. However, when he grabbed ahold of Benny’s throbbing cock, he was pretty sure he sent the right message.

Benny grunted at the grip Alfie had on him and helped his boyfriend up enough for Benny to shimmy out from under him. He got the toy turned off and very gently pulled it out of him. “You sure sweetheart?” Benny asked tilting Alfie’s face to the side so he could kiss his lips. If Alfie came at all again it would be dry and probably painful and that was was something Benny refused to do.

“Want to feel you inside me, even if..if I can’t,” he cut himself off, his voice harsh and dry. It was true though, even if he didn’t cum the feeling of Benny inside him, it was something he needed. A primal urge for his boyfriend to claim him in their new home. With some of the moisture from his boyfriend’s tongue, Samandriel found himself able to speak a few more words. “Need you to fill me with your cum.”

Benny knew there was no way Alfie was going to be able to hold himself up, his arms were already trembling with the effort. He moved them onto their sides, Alfie’s back still pressed up against Benny’s chest. He slicked up his cock as he draped one of Alfie’s legs back and over his own. Benny groaned loudly as he sunk easily into Alfie. He was so warm inside, it felt amazing. “Feel so good sweetheart,” Benny grumbled pistoning his hips forward, grinning when Alfie let out a squeak.

“Mmm,” he moaned, his body lax but warm and his chest fluttered with satisfaction and contentment. All he needed now, was for Benny to feel the same, soothing release. He knew it would have been difficult for him to gather the energy to jerk or suck his boyfriend off, but letting Benny fuck into him, use his body to get himself off was just one of the many situations Samandriel daydreamed about.

He gripped tightly onto Benny’s hand as his boyfriend rocked into him, slowly. “Harder, Faster, want you to use me, Daddy. I’ll take your cum so good.”

“Mmm, I know you will. You’re always so good for me. But if I’m gonna use you, we’re doin it my way,” Benny chuckled, keeping his thrusts slow but still rough at the same time. It was his favorite way to fuck his little boyfriend even though Alfie always got impatient with him. Benny wrapped his arms tightly around Alfie’s body and sped up his hips a little, reveling in the gasps and moans Alfie let out. It wasn’t until he felt his own orgasm growing and Alfie’s fingers digging into his thigh that he let go.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Benny gasped jerking his hips hard against Alfie.

“Cum for me, Daddy.” Samandriel begged, his hand clenched tightly into the meaty flesh of Benny’s thigh as his boyfriend continued to thrust into him. He felt the hot fluid shoot into his hole and his entire body shivered with desire. His cock was spent, but even it made a healthy twitch at the delicious moment.

Benny let out a loud shout, his body jerking roughly against Alfie’s pliant body as he came. It felt like it lasted forever and if Benny was being honest he wouldn’t have minded. The way Alfie squeezed around him felt amazing even when it almost became too much. He kept them pressed together, not wanting to pull out just yet as he nuzzled into the back of Alfie’s neck.

“Mmm...so good,” Benny mumbled, his hands lazily petting along Alfie’s chest and arms.

“Mmm, yes you are,” he muttered sleepily, drawing his hand up to cover Benny’s bigger one. He smiled, his body was limp and a little sore from the way his body seemed to tighten in anticipation. Even after they went lax, the slight ache stayed with him for a little while. He loved it though, loved the way Benny seemed to know how to make every muscle, every nerve feel as if it had been brought to release as well.

“Give me a sec….then I’ll get a towel,” Benny said, his voice muffled against Alfie’s skin. He was so close to falling asleep but he couldn’t leave them both covered in lube and cum. It was difficult though, especially when Alfie pulled him in that much closer. Sighing heavily, he pressed a few kisses to Alfie’s shoulder before gently pulling out of him then rolling out of bed with a groan.

Samandriel couldn’t help but smile, even half asleep he was content that Benny wanted to take care of him, wanted to clean him up and make sure he wasn’t sticky and disgusting when he woke up. The last six months together only improved his original opinion of the man which was fairly impressive from the start. He waited while Benny swiped the warm wet cloth over him and eventually climbed into bed.

“Love you, so glad we’re finally home,” he muttered, after chugging the small drink of water, Benny brought him.

“Me too,” Benny yawned, crawling under the covers with Alfie and pulling him in close. “I love you so much sweetheart,” he sighed, eyes fluttering shut.

With his eyes drooping, Samandriel barely noticed the stutter of his heart, or the way Benny’s fingers trailed mindlessly over his naked torso as he held onto him tightly. Instead he just knew that he was safe, secure, and happy. That’s all he’d ever hoped for and much more than he’d ever expected to find. He never thought he’d be grateful to have a pipe burst in his ceiling, but with things turning out the way they did, he certainly was.


End file.
